


The Road So Far

by AnnaStachia



Series: Things that Haunt [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaStachia/pseuds/AnnaStachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has to convince Dick to come back into a life of ghosts and demon hunting, to help track down their mentor Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile Barbara gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masquerading as a man

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series based off the show Supernatural.

One more pile of dirt, and Jason tossed the shovel to the side. Gazing down into the hole he met the empty sockets of a skull staring back at him. Other assorted bones lie piled around it with no rhyme or reason to it. First the gas can. He emptied only a small portion over the bones, then grabbed the sack next to him, upending the white granules on top. 

“Burn in hell sucker.” He muttered, striking a match against the box. It flared to life and he dropped it in. The bones caught fire, spreading quickly thanks to the fuel. In the distance, he could hear the inhuman shriek of the dead dying for good. He grinned, and trudged off through the woods, gas can in one hand, iron pipe in the other.

\-- --

Another long night on the road, cruising down the empty highways at top speed on his motorcycle led him to the city limits of Bludhaven. He never pictured himself coming here. Actually he tended to avoid it like the plague. More than anything Bludhaven pissed him off. It was a reminder of things he’d rather not think about, of people he’d rather not think about. And yet, here he was. 

He stopped in front of the city sign, and glared at it, as if it had personally affronted him. He considered just turning around. Jason didn’t need to be here. He could do this on his own, without any help. He could turn around and head back across the country and find some other case to work on. Throw himself into his work like he always did, kept himself busy until he forgot. 

A hand in his pocket reminded him he couldn’t do that, not this time. He ran his hand over the rough edge of the small piece of metal pressing his fingers into the almost familiar etchings. Setting his face in hard determination, he revved his engine and pulled back out onto the road. The sky was just beginning to brighten behind him as the new day approached.

\-- --

One more midterm was all Dick had to get through before the day ended. He was exhausted and bored, and the professor’s droning on and on wasn’t helping matters any. The man had the most boring voice. It wasn’t only Dick that thought so either, judging by the girl asleep in the back of the room, or the boy to the right who kept nodding off and jerking awake. 

Finally Professor Banks passed out the test, and Dick almost rejoiced. Until he saw what was on it anyway. Groaning inwardly, he was wishing he had the attention span to actually pay attention in class. It wasn’t even multiple choice. At least if it had been multiple choice he could have guessed and had a 25% chance of being right. 

Ethics and law have sometimes been distinguished in the following way: the law attempts to resolve conflict in society by regulating behavior, whereas ethics is concerned with determining the rules for resolving conflict both in belief and in the behavior or action based on those beliefs. Ethics thus emphasizes what?

He stared at the question, pencil ready, but his mind was coming up blank. He kept asking himself why he took an ethics class in the first place. A glance at the redhead across the room scribbling away furiously answered that for him. 

With a sigh he began writing, not sure at all that he was coming up with the right answers, but it was better than staring blankly and twiddling his thumbs. At least he’d get the points for effort. 

By the time he was finished he was already feeling better about the whole thing. He felt like he answered everything okay, and he used his usual Dick humor and flourish which tended to win him points with the professors. When Professor Banks dismissed them he hurried to catch up with the redhead. 

“Hey Babs!” He called, falling into step with her. 

Barbara Gordon, the smartest girl he had ever met. She turned a bright smile on him, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. He’d offer to carry it for her if she wouldn’t roll her eyes at him. She didn’t need anyone to carry her bags. 

“Hey Dick, how did you do?”

He shrugged, “Alright I guess. Banks gets really wordy with his questions.”

“Did you strain your brain?” she teased, reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

He caught her wrist with a playful pout and laced their fingers together. Technically they weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend. They never put labels on their relationship. Barbara said it felt too juvenile, too high school. They never told anyone they were dating, but they were definitely together, everyone knew it, they knew it. That was all that mattered. 

Dick had never had a relationship like this before. Nice, steady, fun. He spent so much of his childhood moving around that nothing ever lasted. Barbara was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

“Hey you two, thought I might find you together.” Helena smirked as she approached. 

“Hey Hels.” Dick greeted with a mock salute. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. 

The three of them discussed school for a while. Midterms and professors, annoying students in their classes. Helena constantly complained about this class clown in her Government class. Dick and Barbara thought there was more to it, but hadn’t brought it up to her yet. 

“Oh yeah.” Helena said after they had exhausted the subject of school and annoying people. “Craig was telling me he was planning on checking out that old Sullivan House tonight. You know the one they say is haunted. Apparently some guys snuck in there the other day and swear they saw the Sullivan Widow.”

Dick frowned. Craig was Helena’s sometimes on again-off again boyfriend. He was big, stocky guy, who almost made the football team. He was also a jerk. And an idiot if Dick was hearing her right. 

“Oh please.” Barbara rolled her eyes. “Ghosts aren’t real.”

“No, but I bet it’s spooky. I’d go with him, if I didn’t have to work a shift tonight.”

“Cheap thrills.” Babs said, and Helena shoved her playfully.

Dick kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t his problem. If Craig wanted to be an idiot that was on him. It had nothing to do with Dick. Nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Research had never been Jason’s specialty. That had always been-- no, it didn’t matter now. Jason was by himself now, and that meant he had to do even the parts he didn’t like. Such as combing over old records in the local library, looking for anything that stood out. Odd deaths, recurring patterns, local legends. The usual, the boring. 

After an hour his eyes hurt from staring at tiny black print, and clicking websites on his laptop. In all honesty he was just putting off the inevitable. There might not even be a case in this town. That was highly unlikely. In Jason’s experience, every town had something. A ghost, a monster, hidden demons, skeletons in the closet. No way was Bludhaven an exception to that rule. He just had to dig deep enough.

You’re not here for a case J, he reminded himself, flipping another page pointlessly in a book on local history. He was just about the throw it across the table out of frustration when the picture caught his eye. It was a large townhouse with the caption “Haunted House?” underneath.

There might be something here afterall. He straightened up, scanning the story. This was definitely something.  
\-- --  
Dick shoved another greasy fry into his mouth as Barbara babbled on about her computer programming class. Most of the stuff went over his head, but he liked hearing her talk about it. She was passionate, animated, adorable. Sometimes he would send her messages in binary just to watch her eyes light up as she worked out the code, and he was always nicely rewarded. 

Today they were interrupted by Helena, who sat down at their table in the student cafe. She looked tired, and worried. That was no good. A far cry from her usual smug self. 

“What’s wrong?” Babs asked, noticing as well. 

“I haven’t heard from Craig in two days. He’s not answering any of my calls. None of his friends have talked to him either.”

Dick and Barbara exchanged looks. “Maybe he’s just being a jerk again.” Barbara said. Helena frowned. “I mean, I know you two are good right now, but it’s not the first time he’s ignored you like this.”

“That what I thought.” She agreed, slumping in her seat. “So I went by his house. His roommate said he hadn’t been home since he went out the other night. To the Sullivan House.”

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Dick’s stomach. He still tried to tell himself that it wasn’t his problem, but it was becoming harder. He knew Craig, and Helena was a friend. Furthermore she was a friend of Barbara’s. 

“Knowing Craig, he’s probably playing some horrible practical joke.” Barbara tried to reason, reaching out and placing her hand over Helena’s. “And when he comes clean, I’ll be there to watch you kick his ass!”

That got a small smile out of the dark haired girl. “Yeah, he’ll have it coming.” She fell silent for a moment, watching the couple eat. Then she straightened up. “I’m going to check it out.” She said with determination.

Uh-oh. 

“Check what out?” Babs asked, scrunching her brow. 

“The Sullivan House. That was the last place anyone knew he was.”

Barbara shook her head. “Helena, that’s a bad idea. If anything this is a matter to the police. It’s been what, nearly three days. You can report him missing and they’ll look into it. Going to the house is too dangerous.”

Barbara’s dad was a cop. She was always quick to rely on the police in a bad situation. Dick knew better than anyone that they couldn’t always help. Especially in certain instances. He was pretty sure this was one of those. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what they would find. He let the fry in his fingers fall back onto the tray. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. 

Helena shook her head. “You can’t stop me Babs. I’m going.”

Pressing her lips together Barbara nodded. “Then I’m going too.”

Helena smiled. Dick’s world ended. 

“I’ll feel much better with you there.” Helena admitted. 

“Wait, wait, hold up!” Dick said, holding up his hands. “Hold up the crazy train here. Craig went missing and the last place anyone knew him to be was this house. And now you’re both going to go to this house. Did everyone go insane while I was eating. You can’t go.” He was looking at Barbara. She couldn’t go. She could not go. It was too dangerous. She didn’t even understand how dangerous it was. 

“Don’t be a chicken Dick.” Helena taunted. “You can’t stop us.”

Barbara was nicer about it. “Look, you know Helena’s going to go with or without me. It’ll be better if I’m there too. You can come with us?” She looked hopeful. 

“Damn right I’m coming.” he grumbled, crossing his arms. They didn’t know what they were dealing with. Someone had to be there to protect them. To get them out of there if things got out of hand, which Dick had the sneaking suspicion they would. 

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head so he caught her lips. She had no idea how worried he really was.

\-- --

The night was chilly, already a bad sign Dick decided as he huddled in his jacket. He stared up at the moon, a sliver in the sky half hidden behind the clouds. Bludhaven’s sky was usually obscured by clouds or smog. It was probably his least favorite thing about the city. His childhood had been full of clear wide open skies and endless twinkling stars. It had also been full of horrors, nightmares, and monsters. Bludhaven was much better. Until now. 

The girls arrived together bundled up, talking quietly. For some reason, that could only be chalked up to human idiocy they had decided to do this late at night. Every person ever went to haunted houses at night. It seemed to be a human impossibility to scope out a haunted house during the day. Not that the day was any safer than the night in most cases. Helena said it was because they didn’t want to get caught sneaking in by anyone who might be walking by. 

They met on the next block over, and walked there together. He could tell they were scared the closer they go to the house. Even Barbara who didn’t believe in ghosts, reached for his hand as they approached the Sullivan House. 

“So what’s the story behind this place anyway?” Dick asked, breaking the silence. It was always good to have the story. 

“About a hundred years ago or so,” Barbara started. It wasn’t a proper ghost story unless it was over a hundred years ago. “There was a woman who lived here. They called her the Widow Sullivan because her husband died. Some disease, tuberculosis or something like that. According to the stories her husband was the only person the Widow Sullivan ever loved. She could never have children so they adopted orphans. Two children, a boy and a girl.”

They stared up at the house as Barbara spoke. Her hand tightened around his. “The Widow was horrible to them. She always had been, but because her husband was sick he never knew. She resented them as symbols for what she could never have. She beat them, locked them away, starved them. Eventually the little girl died. No one knew why, but they had their suspicions. The boy was furious.”

She took a deep breath. “They found her body, bloody and the boy missing. He’d stabbed her to death in revenge of his sister. No one ever found him.”

Par for the course, Dick thought.

“Well,” Helena said, building up her bravado. “Let’s go. We can’t stand out here all night.”

“Besides.” Barbara added with a nervous laugh, “Ghosts aren’t real. It’s just a story, and the Widow Sullivan doesn’t really haunt this place looking for children to punish.

The three of them stepped onto the property, all holding hands. Dicks free hand was twitching, ready for action. The girls hadn’t noticed, but he had brought his backpack, loaded with supplies. Ghost hunting supplies. 

The door had been boarded up, and broken into several times before. The police didn’t even try to stop kids from breaking in anymore. Inside was a familiar scene, with a familiar sense of empty abandonment. It was dark, and dusty. Candy bars and bottles littered the floors from idiot kids on dares. Dick tried not to wonder how many of them made it out. Cobwebs and spiderwebs hung throughout the corners and doorways. He saw Barbara make a face. 

There were fresh prints in the dust on the floor. What caught Dick’s attention about them was that there were two sets. One newer,and one older. The older set was obviously from Craig, but the others were different. They were from today. The knot in Dicks’ stomach that had formed from the moment Helena told him about Craig coming here tightened even more. This wasn’t right. They needed to leave. 

“Guys, I think we should go.” he whispered. 

“You scared Grayson?” Helena asked, more accusing than teasing for once. 

“Terrified.” He admitted, and for good reason.

“Dick, ghosts aren’t real.” Barbara reassured him, giving his hand a squeeze. He wanted to tell her otherwise, but where did he even begin that conversation.

“Actually honey, they are. I used to hunt them for a living.”

Now was not the time. Never was there a time for the ghost hunter talk. 

They crept further into the house. Once she started feeling more comfortable, Helena began calling out for Craig. There was no answer. Dick hadn’t expected there to be one. If Craig was here he wasn’t capable of answering. 

There was a set of stairs, leading up further into the house, more to explore on the first level. They stopped to discuss the idea of splitting up, an idea Dick was firmly against. He would not hear any other options, they stayed together. Helena tried to argue, but he was adamant. 

“Guys,” Barbara said quietly. “Is it cold in here to you?”

They turned to look at her. “It’s been freezing all night Babs.” Helena said.

Their breath was visible in the air. It hadn’t been before. Dick swung his backpack off his shoulder. “Stay close to me guys. Now.” 

Helena shot him a confused look, but they both listened. A moment later the air shimmered and a spectre appeared. It was a woman, an angry woman covered in blood. Helena screamed. Mrs. Sullivan disappeared and reappeared a few steps closer. The girls backed themselves up against the wall. The ghost reached a hand out in their direction. 

Dick unzipped his bag as fast as he could digging for too many things at once. His hands fumbled over can of salt and the bar of iron. He was trying to figure out which one would work best in this situation and his brain wasn’t functioning as fast as it should have. 

“Duck!” 

Dick listened to the commanding voice, and ducked. A gunshot rang out, hitting Mrs. Sullivan. She cried out and shimmered out of sight. Dick breathed, and grabbed the salt in one hand and the bar in the other. Mrs. Sullivan wouldn’t be gone for long. 

He stood up and turned toward their savior to thank him, and ended up dropping the can of salt. The man coming down the stairs halted when he saw him as well.

“What the hell was that!” Helena yelled, tugging at her hair. She and Barbara had been clinging to each other. 

“That was a ghost.” The man said, looking away from Dick finally with a frown. 

“But... But that can’t be.” Barbara stammered. “Ghosts aren’t real!”

“Oh they’re real all right.” He said, then glanced back at Dick. “These aren’t friends of yours are they?”

“Actually they are. We need to get out of here though.” He came over and took Babs by the shoulders. “That didn’t kill her. She’ll be back.”

“What do you mean she’ll be back?” Helena demanded looking between Dick and this other guy. “What about Craig? We haven’t found Craig yet!”

“Tall, broad guy. Military haircut?” The man asked. Dick nodded, already knowing what he was going to say. “He’s dead. Stabbed to death upstairs.”

Something about that struck Dick as odd, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He didn’t have time to think too hard about it. Helena screamed, calling their savior a liar. Barbara wrapped her arms around the girl and Mrs. Sullivan reappeared. 

“Babs, take this.” Dick tossed her the salt. She fumbled it, but scooped it up quickly, giving him a wide-eyed confused look. “Don’t ask questions.” he told her. “Just put a circle of it around you and Hels. We’re gonna get out of here alright? But you have to trust me.”  
She nodded and opened the salt with shaking hands. Mrs. Sullivan, angrier now than before was advancing on them more quickly. Barbara grabbed Helena with her free hand and poured the salt around them. She used a lot more of it than she needed to, but she didn’t know any better. Hopefully they wouldn’t need much more of it. 

The gun fired again, but Mrs. Sullivan avoided the attack. Dick leapt forward with the iron bar. He was still quick and nimble on his feet. He managed to get around behind her and swing it through her. She disappeared again in a wisp. 

“Okay now. Let’s go!” Dick called. 

He grabbed Barbara’s hand and pulled the girls out the door as fast as he could, the other guy following behind. They were almost out the door when Mrs. Sullivan reasserted herself. She grabbed Helena by the wrist and tried to pull her back. Helena shrieked, Barbara yelled. Two more gunshots fired and they were out the door. Dick made sure they were at least halfway down the street before they slowed down. 

They had to stop at last because Helena couldn’t run anymore. There were tears streaking her face and she was shaking badly. The four of them came to a stop, and Barbara wrapped her up again, leaving the boys to eye each other.

“Long time no see Jay.” Dick said, only half as light hearted as it should have been.

“Save it.” Jason growled. Dick shouldn’t have expected anything less. 

“You two know each other?” Barbara noted, voice shaking. She wasn’t crying, but she looked like she wanted to.

“No.” Jason said at the same time Dick said, “Kinda” Jason glared at him. 

Helena managed to get control of herself and glared up at both of them. She removed herself from Barbara’s grasp and rounded on them pointing an accusing finger at Dick. 

“What the hell was all that Grayson? What happened in there? You know something!”

“Guilty.” he admitted.

Jason laughed. “Your friends don’t even know you do they?”

“I’m beginning to wonder.” Helena agreed. 

Dick sighed. This was never supposed to happen. This was the life he came to Bludhaven to escape. No ghosts, no monsters, just a normal life, with normal people. Now one of his friends had been attacked by a ghost, and Jason was here. Why was Jason even here?

“That was a ghost.” He said simply. “The ghost of the Widow Sullivan. Ghosts are real, always have been. They’re a lot more common than you might expect them to be.”

Helena crossed her arms. She was still angry. He couldn’t blame her, though it was becoming frustrating. “And why do you know about them?”

“I used to hunt them.”

Helena laughed, thinking it was a joke. When she stopped and looked at him, she realized it wasn’t. She looked over at Jason. “And him?”

“He still does.”

“Okay...” Barbara said, after a minute, pressing a hand to her head. “Ghosts are real. I’m willing to accept that right now, considering everything we just saw. But you guys hunt them? How does that even work?”

“It just does.” Jason stated before Dick could answer. “Now if your little scooby gang is finished here, you should leave this to the pro.”

“What about Craig?” Helena seethed.

“Told you. Dead.” Jason certainly had a way of being subtle. Dick hadn’t missed it. At least not a lot. 

“You’re lying.” she hissed.

“I’m not, but you’re welcome to go back in there and see his body.”

She tried to hit him, and he caught her wrist. She glared, and after a moment he let her go. She looked as if she might attack him again, but thought better of it. “I’m going home.” she muttered. 

“Helena...” Babs tried to call after her, but she waved a hand dismissively. She didn’t want to be bothered. This whole thing was just a big disaster. 

“You know where she’s buried?” Dick asked Jason after a second. 

Jason scowled. “What do you care. You’re out of this bro. Go lick your wounds like a good puppy, and leave this to me. I don’t need you.”  
It stung. He and Jason had once been brothers. That was a long time ago, and he was right, Dick had left. He chose to leave the life of monsters and nightmares behind. Jason had been angry at him then, and he still was. Jason never had been quick to forgive. 

With one last look at his former brother Dick took Barbara by the shoulders and led her away. He’d be answering questions for years about tonight from her later. She was too overwhelmed to ask anything now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason hated ghosts. He hated them for one simple reason. You couldn’t beat the crap out of them. After his run in with Dick and the girls, that was all he wanted to do, was pound something into the ground. If the girls hadn’t been present he would have taken his anger out on Dick. He almost took it out on that angry little spit fire. She would have had it coming too, but he had learned self restraint, even if he didn’t exhibit it often. 

Running into Dick had not been in his plans for the night. Investigating the Sullivan House had been. It only figured that Dick would be too, though after some thought he concluded that Dick’s presence was an accident. A coincidence. They both had been taught a long time ago to not believe in coincidences. 

He kicked a mailbox off its’ post before returning to his motel room. It only made him feel marginally better. It didn’t help that Dick had asked the one question he didn’t know the answer to yet, where the bitch was buried. The history book at the library hadn’t contained that information, and as usual he rushed right in to investigate before fully learning about the place. Dick wouldn’t have made that mistake, he wouldn’t have made that mistake.

But neither of them are here. I am.

For the first time in months he thought about pouring himself a drink. There was a convenience store down the street, he could easily get himself a six-pack and pass out until tomorrow afternoon. The thought was extremely appealing, but he put forth his self restraint again that night. That was a road he wasn’t going to go down again. Especially not for Dick. 

Dick left them, left him. At some point he decided he was too good for this life they led. That he was done living on the road. He wanted something normal, something steady. Jason had never once thought of Dick as selfish until that point. The older boy had always been so generous, so full of life. Hunting had sucked some of that life out of him over the years, but he still managed to make a joke, or smile. He always managed to lift their spirits just a little bit.

Then he left. Jason’s world had fallen apart, but he picked up and they moved on. Then... 

He thought about that drink again, then shook his head angrily. He needed to focus on other things. He needed to find out where that bitch was buried so he could destroy her remains and get the hell out of this hell of a town.

You aren’t here for this case, he reminded himself.

\-- --  
Babs had questions, and she wasn’t afraid to ask them, to demand answers even. Dick wasn’t surprised, and he didn’t try to hide anything. He told her all of it. His life growing up, the horrors he’d seen, though he tried not to go into too much detail. He littered the explanation with jokes, because he was Dick, and he didn’t want her to worry too much, to freak out. 

She seemed to accept everything he told her, but after the hours of stories she left, telling him she needed some time alone to think. He hated letting her go, but he understood. He could still remember the first time he’d been told about all of this, that the monsters under his bed were real. He’d been nine. It was a lot to take in for a child, but it had to be more for an adult. Adults were so set in their beliefs. 

There was the matter of Jason being in Bludhaven. It couldn’t be a coincidence. He didn’t believe in coincidences. The fact that he’d been at the very haunted house Dick had been checking out meant there was something going on. Dick couldn’t just sit this one out, no matter how much Jason hated him. Besides, something about the current case-- about last night, he corrected himself-- still bothered him. 

He was trying to put his finger on it. This required research, and not the kind his professor’s liked him to do. This was way more intense. Barbara used to praise his information finding skills, even if hers were always better. He’d just had years of practice. 

This meant a trip to the library. Dick actually hated Bludhaven’s public library. It was stuffy, and the woman usually working at the counter had something against him. The university library was much more comfortable, but it wouldn’t have what he was looking. Records. Family histories, lineages, property over time. 

He lost himself in a sea of words and pasts, half of which were pointless. There had been a lot of Sullivan’s in the history of Bludhaven. Hours past without any real progress, and he was starting to get fed up. He didn’t miss this at all, the long hours of reading, of pouring over irrelevant information looking for that tiny scrap of gold. It used to be his job too, since Jason absolutely abhorred it. He didn’t mind, if it meant he wasn’t the one that had to face down the monsters. Jason loved that part.   
“Why am I not surprised to see you here.” He glanced up from his pile of books at Barbara’s voice. 

“You’re not?” He asked, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“I should be,” she mused, sitting across from him, “You hate this place, and Mrs. Crook is working tonight. I guess after...everything, it makes sense.” She glance at her hands. “It’s why I’m here.”

“It is?” he asked confused.

“I thought I’d try to learn more about the Sullivan history. Maybe I’d learn something about why Craig had to die.”

Dick resisted the urge to tell her it was because he was an idiot. Barbara hadn’t liked Craig any more than he had, but he was still someone they knew. This line of business tended to make you bitter to death. 

“Well, take your pick of books, Babs.” he gestured around him. “Something about his death is bothering me too.”

Her brow creased. “What is?”

“Jason said he was stabbed. In some cases that would make perfect sense.”

“Since the Widow Sullivan was stabbed by the little boy, right. Killing people in the way she was killed.”

“Right. That is a thing ghosts do. Say one that was drowned, it might lead others to drown. We saw Mrs. Sullivan last night though, and she didn’t have any knife.”

“You think that means something?”

“Yeah, thing is, I’m not sure what. You up for some digging?” He attempted a grin. It won a smile out of her.

“Tell me where to start.” She pulled her laptop out of her school bag which she had brought with her. 

“Bludhaven ghost sightings, things out of place, odd news stories around the time of the Sullivan murders.”

Barbara’s fingers flew across the keys and he had to fight back an actual grin. He really did love her more than anything. He turned back to his book, feeling more energized and slightly more hopeful than before. 

A few more hours passed, and it was getting close to closing time. Mrs. Crook had walked by them several times, eyeing him with suspicion. She liked Barbara, and had openly told her she needed to find a better boyfriend, in front of Dick. He had no idea what he’d done, to piss the woman off, though he supposed it might have something to do wiht that one time he accidentally knocked over a shelf of books. But he had been perfectly apologetic and even helped pick everything back up and made sure everything was back in order. 

“Hey Dick,” Barbara said thickly, “I think I found something, and I don’t think it’s good.”

He got up and came around to look at her screen. “Little girl slaughters parents, brother claims self defense.”

“This was a year before Mr. Sullivan adopted the children into his home. The names are different, but the ages match up. And look at this: ‘the girls parents were found dead, several stab wounds to their chests and bled out’” She looked up and met his eyes.

“This is it Babs! This is what we’re missing.”

“Does this mean what I think it means?” She asked.

“If you think it means that there is a second ghost, then yes.”

“I was afraid of that.” she muttered.

“I have to tell Jason. There’s no way he figured this out. And if we’re right, then it’s the girl who killed Craig and not the Widowvan.”

“Do you know where to find him?” She was closing her laptop. Mrs. Crook was giving the five minute warning over the intercom and glaring in their direction. 

“I have a few guesses, and one of them is bound to be right.”

“Let’s split up and look then. It’ll be faster.”

He wanted to tell her no, that she should go home now. She’d done well, but this was where it got dangerous. He opened his mouth to say it, and saw the look in her eyes. No was not an option in this case. She’d help, even if he didn’t want her to. She was probably the best, but he didn’t want her caught up in this life. He supposed it was too late for that already.  
“Okay, okay. Motels. You check the West side, I’ll check the East side. Check under the names Robin Red, or Bob Kane. Call me if you find something.”

She nodded and shouldered her bag, standing up. He glanced her over. She was gorgeous, strong, and the best thing to ever happen to him. He reached over, and took her by the face to kiss her. She returned it, letting her hands slide up his neck. They would have kept it up if there hadn’t been the distinct sound of throat clearing from nearby. Slowly he pulled away and Babs looked sheepishly at Mrs. Crook.

“We’re closed.” She told them through thin, tight lips. 

“We’re just leaving now.” Barbara said, taking his hand, and hurrying out. 

He kissed her again, briefly and they parted ways. Now he just had to hunt down Jason, though unless anything drastic had changed over the last three years he doubted that would be difficult. 

There were several motels along the East end of the city. Bludhaven was a dive and there were more cheap places to stay than nice ones. It was just a matter of finding the right one. He used different tactics at each place, saying he had a package for ‘insert alias here’, or claiming to be meeting them. He wished he still had any of his fake badges from before. Police were most effective in getting answers out of people. 

So was money, and Dick dropped a total of two hundred dollars on dead ends. He supposed it was possible Jason had found an alias he didn’t know. Three years was a long time. Besides if he wasn’t alone, then they would be a lot harder to find. 

Almost an hour later Barbara called him. “I think I found him.” She said. 

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“Not often enough no, but we can talk about that later. The Sleep Easy Inn on 54th has a tenant named Robin Hood. I know it’s not one of the names you gave me, but Robin Hood?”

“You’re the best Babs. I’ll be there asap. Don’t go anywhere.”

He hung up, and hightailed it across town. Thankfully busses weren’t crowded this time of night. He really needed to invest in a vehicle. Barbara had a car, but she didn’t drive it very often. 

In thirty minutes he was in front of the place she’d told him. She was seated on a bench out in front and waved when she saw him. He came over, hands in his pockets and eyed the motel. It brought back memories. Years of staying in these cheap places, sharing beds, eating take out. Years of running. Years of moving. He didn’t miss it.

“You know you can go home.” He told her, moving his gaze to her. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to be here.”

“Dick please. You drop this whole bomb on me about your life, about life in general, and you expect me to act like nothing’s different. I can’t sit at home, knowing you’re out here, probably getting yourself into trouble. I’d be bored.” She grinned at him, and he returned it. “I want to help.” she put forth. 

“How did I ever get so lucky?” he asked her.

“That’s the thing about luck, it’s luck. It’s coincidence.”

His look turned sharp at that. He didn’t believe in coincidences, but she didn’t know that. She had no idea what she had just said to him, and he didn’t have time to dwell on it. Shaking his head, he asked her what room number. He was in room thirteen, which she thought was spooky. He told her there were worse numbers than thirteen. 

She took his hand as they approached the door and knocked. Dick took a deep breath. Jason was not going to be happy to see him, especially since he was about to tell him what to do. There was no answer. Dick knocked again more urgently. Still nothing. 

“Do you have a hairpin?” he asked her.

“Sure.” She reached up and pulled a bobby pin from her hair.

He took it from her bending it out of shape, and inserted it into the lock. It had been a while since he’d picked a lock, and he didn’t have the nice kit he used to have, but he’d been taught the basics once. You didn’t forget them. Barbara exclaimed quietly behind him, but he ignored it.

After a few tries, the lock clicked into place and he turned the knob. The door opened to an empty room. It had been lived in, the bed was unmade, and there was remnants of food on the table. A couple of bags lay at the foot of the bed, one unzipped and open. 

“Damn!” He banged his head back against the door hard enough to hurt. “We missed him.”

“Okay.” Barbara took his hands in hers. “So now what? Where would he go?”

“To burn the bones of Widowvan.” He shook his head. “And after everything, I didn’t bother finding out where she was buried.”

“That’s why you have me.”

She let go of him and moved into the room, sitting on the bed. She pulled out her laptop again, connecting to the motels wi-fi. The clicking sounds filled the room as she typed at super speeds. 

“You’re perfect.” he told her.

“You know it.”

It didn’t take her any time at all to find out where Mrs. Sullivan had been buried. It was the location that was the problem. “The official records say she was buried on her property in the backyard, next to her husband. They had a family monument.”

“Did it say anything about the little girl?” he asked hopefully.

She clicked a few more things then shook her head. “No. Nothing about the girls body.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. That was okay. They could work with what they had. There would be a way to find out where the girl was buried. He had to stay optimistic, that was his strength. 

“Does this mean we have to go back to that house?” She asked after a moment. 

He nodded. “You don’t have to go Babs. Jason and I got this no problemo.”

She gave him a look that said she should know better. He did. It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to offer him an out. 

“All right, then first we arm you.” He said, letting a smile slide across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason’s bags were still at the motel, and Dick was sure there was an array of weapons in them. He crouched down and dug through them. The first one was full of clothes and he tossed it aside. The second one had the motherload he was looking for. “Bingo.” he snickered.

He pulled out a sack of salt, and tossed it at her. “Salt wards off ghosts. Stand in a circle of it and they can’t get you.” She nodded, tucking the salt into her bag with her laptop. 

“And here’s a nice iron pipe. Jason always did like blunt weapons.” He handed it to her over his shoulder. “Hit them with this sucker and disrupts them, knocking them out of corporeal form for a while. It doesn’t last long, but it’s effective for getting them out of the way quickly.”

“Got it. Iron. Salt. What about the gun Jason had?”

“Iron leaded bullets.”

“I don’t suppose there’s one of those left in there?” She asked hopefully. 

“I’m not giving you a gun Babs.” She frowned over his shoulder at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “My dad’s a cop Dick, I know how to use a gun.” She put a hand on her hip, looking all the more menacing with the iron pipe tucked under her arm. Still he refused to budge on this one. 

He did grab one of Jason’s guns for himself, tucking it into his jeans, and ignoring Barbara’s glare. She’d get over it. He stood up and glanced around the room, something catching his attention for the first time. It was a one bedroom. That meant Jason really was here alone. He’d have to ask him about that when they got the chance. 

Weapons in check they hoofed it to the Sullivan House. Dick had no idea how much of a headstart Jason had on them. He only hoped he was able to make it in time before something happened to him. He shouldn’t be hunting alone. That was one of the first few things they had been taught. Never go alone. Not that their teacher ever followed that rule. 

They ended up catching a cab that passed them, and Barbara paid the man. He gave them a skeptical look as they got off at the Sullivan House, so she tipped him extra not to say anything to the cops. 

There was a motorcycle parked in front of the house, so Jason was already there. Dick glanced back at Barbara. She eyed the house warily, but she was determined. He knew how tough she could be. Back when they had first met, she had told some guys to back off him. She looked three big guys right in the eye and even prodded one of their chests with a finger, and they backed off. The people at the Bludhaven branch of Gotham University didn’t mess with Barbara Gordon. Pretty soon neither would ghosts. 

They entered the house carefully. The front door was wide open. Dick grabbed the gun out of his jeans, and held it ready in front of him. He could hear the sounds of digging coming from the back. 

“Jason!” He called out, but he wasn’t sure Jason could hear him. 

The Widow Sullivan could. She appeared right in front of them, startling Barbara. She lashed out with the pipe, swinging it through her torso. Mrs. Sullivan disappeared with a sneer. Barbara breathed then grinned at Dick.

“I did it!”

He smiled back. “Yep, but don’t celebrate just yet. It’s only temporary. She’ll be back soon enough. Let’s hurry.”

They quickly made their way through the rest of the house to the outside, where Jason was digging up Mrs. Sullivan’s grave. Mrs. Sullivan didn’t seem pleased with that. When she reformed, she did so right behind Jason. Dick acted on instinct. 

“Jay! Down!” 

Jason hit the ground and Dick pulled the trigger. It was like they hadn’t been apart for three years. Mrs. Sullivan’s form dissipated again. Jason pushed himself to his feet and rounded on them, angry. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“How about saving your skin.” Barbara retorted, stepping forward. 

Jason gave her an affronted look. He didn’t know who she was, or what she was doing here. Dick opened his mouth before it could turn ugly.

“We’re here to help Jay. We have new information.”

“I think I got it Dick, but thanks. You guys can get out of here.” He turned back around and picked up the shovel again. 

Mrs. Sullivan reappeared some feet away, letting out an unearthly moan. It sounded human, and not all at the same time. Barbara shuddered. Dick sometimes heard that sound in his dreams, he knew what she was going through. 

She reached an arm out, still moaning. Jason lifted the gun from his back pocket to aim it at her, but he didn’t get the chance. Another figure appeared out of nowhere and tackled Mrs. Sullivan. The new figure was small, tiny really, and almost all bones. It was the ghost of the little girl. She beat on Mrs. Sullivan with tiny fists, an echo of her voice repeating “no” over and over again as she did so. 

When Mrs. Sullivan threw her off, the girl climbed back to her feet this time with a knife in her hand. 

“What the--” Jason said, watching them. Ghost fights weren’t something they saw very often. 

“Keep going Jay!” Dick ordered, creeping closer to the open grave. He would protect Jason while he finished off the widow. Then they would deal with the little girl. It was three against one. 

Jason looked as if he wanted to protest, but he turned around and continued digging. He knew what was important when it came right down to it, and Dick knew he could count on him in an emergency no matter what else was going on. They were still brothers first, or at least he wanted to think so. 

Barbara watched the ghosts fight horrified. The little girl was stabbing her stepmother all over again, and she looked gleeful as she did it. It was the most violent thing she’d ever seen, and her father was a cop. She’d seen some pretty gruesome things. 

Eventually Jason hit wood. Dick recognized the sound of the shovel on the top of a coffin. Jason lifted the shovel, then slammed it down again on the lid. A few more repetitions of this and the wood splintered inward and broke. 

Jason poured the gasoline on while Dick salted the bones inside. It reeked of death and fuel. Dick really didn’t miss the smell of death. It was sickening and he felt his stomach churn. Lighting a match, Jason dropped it in.

Mrs. Sullivan screamed as her body burned away with her bones. The little girl scrambled off and giggled. 

“Burn in hell bitch.” Jason muttered. 

“We’re not done yet.” Dick told him, watching the little girl with the knife. She was ridiculously tiny, but ghosts possessed a strength that wasn’t human. 

“What do you mean we’re not done yet?” Jason demanded, glaring.

Dick nodded toward the small girl. “That’s our killer ghost right there. That’s what we came to warn you about. She killed the widow living here, and she’s the one that killed Craig. 

“That just figures. Don’t suppose you know where to find her remains, do you?” Dick shook his head. “Of course not.”

The little girl started toward Barbara with a giggle. Babs backed away wide eyed. She swung the pipe, but it went right over the little girls head. She tripped over something, and hit the ground. The little girl came closer, disappearing and reappearing as she did so. Quickly Barbara scrambled for the salt in her bag. 

Dick grabbed the shovel out of Jason’s hands. He protested, but Dick didn’t care. He aimed, and threw the shovel like a javelin. It flew the girls head and she smoked out of existence. Barbara let out a relieved kind of laugh. She stood on slightly shaking legs, and scooped up the pipe again. 

Jason frowned at them. “I don’t suppose you have any genius ideas.”

“Besides torching the place, no.” Dick answered with a shrug. 

“Yeah, well, thanks for the help, but you can get the hell out of here now. I’ll get rid of the kid by myself.”

Dick turned to glare at him finally. He was getting tired of the attitude. Jason had always had a temper, but this was getting excessive. “First rule of hunting.” He said, “Never go alone.”

“Guys.” Barbara called. They didn’t seem to hear her. 

“Oh come on Dick, you know that was a bogus rule! That was just his way of keeping up safe. We’re past that. At least I am. I can’t say if you are anymore.” 

“Safety isn’t something you ever get past Jay. This job is always dangerous. It never stops being dangerous!”

“Don’t you are start on your sanctimonious bullsh--”

“Guys!” Barbara yelled louder interrupting their sibling reunion fight. 

They both turned to look at her. She was staring at something back toward the house. Dick looked over there and frowned. A third ghost had manifested itself, a young boy, staring at them with lifeless eyes. His head was tilted at an inhuman angle, as if he’d been hanged. He probably had been. 

“Not another one.” Jason muttered.

“Something’s different about this one.” Barbara said. 

Slowly she stepped forward toward it. Dick opened his mouth to stop her. “Smart girlfriend you have there.” Jason said first, sarcastically. 

“She is.” Dick told him defiantly. “And she’s right. This one is different. The little girl had a brother, this must be him. But he disappeared....”

Slowly Barbara stepped toward the ghost of the boy. As she got closer, she set the pipe down in the grass. Dick wanted to tell her not to do that, but he readied the gun just in case. He had her back. 

“Hi.” She called softly. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay?”

He continued to stare. When she was within a couple feet he disappeared. Barbara jumped. Then let out a breath when she caught sight of him just inside the house. Tilting her head, she came forward again. When she was in the doorway, he disappeared, reappearing near the stairs. 

“I think he wants us to follow him.” She said over her shoulder. She was actually smiling, and Dick felt himself relax. He should never have thought that Babs couldn’t handle herself. 

“Is she kidding?” Jason said in disbelief. “She’s kidding right.”

“Nope. You coming bro.” Dick punched him in the shoulder and followed after his girlfriend. 

The boy led them upstairs to a small empty closet. Upon seeing it Jason was about ready to throw a rage fit. This ghost had led them on a wild goosechase, potentially into a trap. At least it seemed that way. Dick noticed an irregularity in the floorboards. He bent down, to examine them closer. There was a crawlspace underneath the boards, unusual for a second story. 

“Is that the little girl?” Barbara asked quietly as Dick lifted the cover away.

“Yeah.” Dick answered just as quietly. The little girl may have been a psycho, or she may have just been driven mad by death, but it was still a tragic story. She probably died hiding in this hole from Mrs. Sullivan.

“Great.” Jason declared, already pouring gasoline over it. Next came the salt, and then the match. Barbara turned away, and Dick reached out for her. That was the other thing he never missed. The sadness behind what they did, the tragedy, and all the death. 

As they watched the bones burn the ghost of the boy appeared. In his hands was a small wooden dog. He looked at Barbara, then let the dog drop into the fire. Dick realized that it was a real object. It must have been what was still tying him there. Now that his sister was gone, that Mrs. Sullivan was gone, there was no need for him to stay. Barbara buried her face in his shoulder. He stroked her hair, holding her close. He knew from experience she would have nightmares now. He hated that. *

\-- --


End file.
